Time Heals
by theebrunettebeauty
Summary: New Year's Eve might not be as lonely as Draco Malfoy thinks.


**Disclaimer**- I do not own Harry Potter. (And I do not know how many times I've wrote this)

**Another one-shot I wrote about Draco and Astoria. (I really need to write multi chapter for them some time), I hope you all like.**

Time Heals

The blizzard brewing outside was getting worse, as Draco Malfoy trudged through the snow, to get to his flat in muggle London. After the war ended, he had left home almost immediately. He couldn't bare to live in a house where so much pain had been inflicted others. Not to mention Voldemort himself had stepped foot in it. Draco hated that house. Horrible memories flooded him there.

New Year' Eve was approaching tonight. As he trudged, he saw parties in full swing in peoples' home's. He sighed. No one spoke or approached him if they could help it. Why in the world would someone speak to a former Death Eater?

Christmas had been lonely. This whole holiday had been lonely. No one excepted him. He was an outcast. His Father was in Azkaban. He was sure his time would come in court to join his Father.

The storm was getting stronger. He was the only one outside. Wind was starting to pick up, making snow blow in his face. The lamp light flickered on the sidewalk he was walking on.

Suddenly Draco ran into something.

"I am---" he started, bending down to help the person he ran into. It was a woman.

"So sorry," she finished, grabbing his hand and pulling herself up. "Thank you sir," she brushed herself off.

"What are you doing out this late?" he asked her.

"Trying to get to a party actually."

"Well I think a blizzard is coming. Why don't you come back to my flat with me? I have a spare room. I really wouldn't want you to be caught out here when the storm hits."

"I'll take you up on that offer sir," she replied.

He took her hand and led her back to his flat. It was only a block away. She kept one hand on the hat she wore. Draco held the bag she was carrying.

Once they had reached the inside of his flat, he set her bag on his table and went to light the fire. Draco did it by hand, just in case she was a muggle. He looked over at her. She seemed familiar somehow.

"I'm Draco by the way. Draco Malfoy," he spoke, crouched over lighting the fire.

"I'm Astoria Greengrass, Draco," she replied.

Draco flinched. That's how he knew her. They had been best friends when they were younger. Then in his seventh year they had gotten into a huge fight which ended it. He hadn't seen her in five years. She had grown up more then he last remembered. She looked more like a women. She still had the same silky long brown hair. Her blue eyes met his cold gray ones. He turned.

"How long has it been Draco?" she asked, removing her cloak and hat.

"Five years," he replied.

Awkward silence hung around them. Sure maybe he hadn't seen her in a while, but she was still the same beautiful girl he had once known.

Draco rook a seat on the couch facing the fire. He hung his head thinking. When he looked back up, he saw Astoria gazing at him. She quickly turned. Pink crept to her cheeks.

*Flashback*

_"Astoria," Draco called, coming in step beside her. "What's up? We haven't talked in ages."_

_Astoria turned to face him. Her face bore scratches and cuts, along with several bruises._

_"What happened to you?" he asked, his face confused._

_"The Carrows. I've been talking back to them in classes. You know the punishment. You've seen Neville Longbottom, Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood, along with other," she replied._

_"Why?"_

_"Why what? That I've been talking back? Let's see, because the Ministry is now in control by Voldemort and it sucks," she said angrily._

_"I see," he said nodding._

_"No you don't!" she rounded on him. "You haven't received punishment once yet! You've been blind for years Draco. Remember third year when that Hippogriff attacked you? You barely got a scratch, and how long did you have that sling? Then we move to fifth year when you got chosen for that Inquisitorial Squad, by that evil cockroach. You used your power to dock kids for doing absolutely nothing. Then you got angry with Potter for landing your Father in Azkaban. To tell you the truth Malfoy, he deserved it!" her hands flew up in the air as she threw her words at him. "We reach sixth year, and you almost kill Dumbledore! Draco your a complete git!"_

_"Astoria, he was going to kill me and my family!" Draco yelled._

_"Who cares?! I would've died! You should've realized Voldemort was getting back at your family. Sometimes I don't even know why I stayed friends with you!" she yelled._

_"Just because your family isn't apart of the Death Eaters doesn't mean you can blame everything on me!"_

_"I am blaming it on you! Everything! I don't want to be friends with you you prick!" Astoria screamed._

_Draco felt like he had just been slapped in the face._

_"Fine Astoria. If that's the way you feel. I would rather not be friends with a blood traitor like you," his voice became low._

_"Fine!" and with that she stormed off._

*End of Flashback*

Draco stood up. "Is there anything I can get you?"

"Tea would be fine thanks," came an almost instant response.

Draco returned five minutes later with two cups. He handed one to her.

"Thank you," she took a sip of it.

He took a seat opposite of her.

Astoria set down the tea cup and finally said, "I want to apologize Draco. I wasn't fair all of those years ago. Maybe I was just trying to act brave. I was only fifteen. Things were out of hand." She stared at the tea cup, shifting it.

"I should apologize too. My life and decision making wasn't the best back as you've seen and guessed," he spoke.

Silence hung around the room. Only the cracking of the fire could be heard.

"I haven't stop thinking about you," Astoria stated. "Guess it was just my luck to run into you. Things haven't been the same in a while. I would've felt guilty knowing that I never apologized. As you can tell I've grown up," she reached a hand out, and placed it on Draco's. "And so have you."

"I missed you," he cleared his throat. "A lot." He stood up and ran his hands through his white blond hair. These emotions he was feeling were unbearable. He was in love with her. What if they got together? Would things crash and burn like the last time?

"You're a man Draco," Astoria said. "A lonely one might I add. Who thinks things aren't going work out. It takes times for things to heal. They do eventually."

He looked at her. She read him so well. Draco sighed and sat back down on the couch. He hung his head again, trying to sort out feelings and emotions. He felt a hand on his back. He looked up to see Astoria.

"Your also the only man I could ever love and be happy with. I forgive and forget your past Drake. You need a friend. You need a lover. You need me," she whispered.

Draco smiled first the first time in a long time. The two of them sat on that couch and spoke of what happened during the time they were apart. Feelings and thoughts were shared.

The clock struck midnight. Draco's arm was around Astoria.

"Happy New Year Tori," Draco said. Then he kissed her gently. It was the first time in a long time he felt there was a meaning to his life. He was sure things would heal in time.

~The End~

**Reviews?**


End file.
